The Pocky Game
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: The date was November 11th, and Haruka was willing to share with Rin today. Just a little fluffy-ish oneshot for Pocky Day. [T]/Fluff/Yaoi/Oneshot/


**A/N: I looked at the calendar and just noticed the date. I can't believe I forgot. Happy Pocky day, everybody.  
**

**Disclaimer:****No. (Pertaining to the anime/candy)**

* * *

"Haruka, what is this?"

A red-haired teenage boy lifted up a small, rectangular box and lifted an eyebrow. Rin Matsuoka had been sifting through his raven-haired companion's schoolbag at the moment, much to the others discontent, and come across a red box. He shook it.

"Food." Haruka replied, monotonously.

Rin rolled his eyes dramatically. He forgot how blunt Haruka usually was for a second there.

"Obviously," he drawled sarcastically, "But _what_ is it and _why_ do you have it?"

The male Matsuoka scanned the front of the box absently, guessing that it was some sort of candy. The word 'Pocky' was printed on the front, labeled over an image of biscuit-like sticks covered with what looked like chocolate icing.

"It's Pocky." Haruka replied, sitting down on the floor of his house next to the other. "And because it's Pocky day."

Rin narrowed his brow in confusion. He supposed that he'd never exactly eaten it nor seen it before since his strict diet given to him for the duration of his Olympic training. He re-tied his short, sloppy ponytail and examined the box further as Haruka picked it up.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"You get Pocky, and you, uh..." Haruka looked away slightly. "It's kind of like Valentines day. They have that in Australia, right?"

Rin nodded, a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to say that it was stupid. He ignored it.

"So you get Pocky, and you give it to someone, I guess." Haruka explained, uncharacteristically turning the faintest bit red. "So, I guess, I was supposed to give it to someone that I liked a lot."

Rin smirked as Haruka nudged the box towards him and looked at the ground abruptly.

"Ah, so you like me a lot, huh," Rin grinned widely, razor-sharp teeth and garnet eyes glittering mischievously, almost purring, "_Haru-chan~_?"

Face twitching a bit, Haruka turned a noticeably amount redder. Any sane person, at this time, would have noticed this extremely strange behavior and stopped by this point, but Rin wasn't just any normal person. He wanted to draw this out as long as he possibly could.

"Don't c-call me that..." Haruka muttered, blushing. "You d-don't have to t-take the Pocky if you don't w-want to..."

The redhead snickered, leaning in towards the other without so much as a falter in his smirk. Tilting his own head slightly, he breathed right into the others ear and whispered.

"Thank you, _Haru-chan._"

Haruka shivered, silently praying that his face wasn't as red as he thought that it was right then.

(Much to his displeasure, it was.)

Chuckling, Rin's smiled broadened. This was just too fun for him to be doing.

"I have an idea." He challenged. "Let's play a game."

Haruka's face began to cool off a bit, tilting his head in curiosity. Ah, but Rin couldn't have his fun end so quickly, now could he?

Opening the box, the ruby-eyed teen opened the box, tearing open the bag and pulling out a single stick of the sugary treat. Waving it around in the air for a moment, he stared directly at Haruka.

"Open your mouth." He said.

Looking a bit reluctant and wary at first, Haruka opened his mouth a fair amount and glanced at the other. Rin placed the chocolatey stick in the raven's mouth and told him to close it.

"Now," Rin began with a grin, "I bite down on it, and we both have to finish it. Whoever lets go first loses."

(A little competition never hurt anyone.)

Biting forward slowly, both teens turned the slightest bit redder than before. When about one inch was left of the stick, they both breathed slowly and paused. Finally, too impatient to do nothing, Rin bit down on the last bit, capturing the lips of Haruka in the process. Nearly pushing him over, Rin leaned over and held himself over Haruka, who had his arms tangled haphazardly around his neck. The shark-toothed boy probed every inch of the others mouth, savoring both the taste of chocolate icing and the brunet.

They parted reluctantly, panting a bit, and faces dusted with a heavy shade of red.

"... Again?" Haruka offered, almost inaudibly.

Rin stared to the side in fake-thought, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"It was a tie, I think..." he hummed, but then looked at the other and smirked.

"But we have the rest of the box to find out who the real winner is."

**FIN.**


End file.
